Dreams
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Memimpikan tentang Zoro yang terluka adalah hal yang dibenci Robin. Tapi memimpikan Zoro yang memeluknya hangat sambil memanja dirinya adalah mimpi yang selalu dinantikan oleh Robin. Zoro/Robin. Drabble. Mind to RnR?


A drabble for all my friends, Aquilla, Tare-chan, Andara, eleamaya, and for you, yes you, my friends! ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

_**When I decided to follow my dream, I had already discarded my life. (—Roronoa Zoro)**_

* * *

Wanita itu bermimpi lagi—begitu buruknya hingga terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engan dan tubuh bercucuran keringat. Wanita itu kembali bermimpi yang sama—pemuda berambut hijau yang sangat dicintainya pergi, ia tidak sempat menyelamatkannya dari Kizaru, tidak juga dari Kuma.

_Bodoh_.

Harusnya ia sadar semua ini bukan salahnya, jika pemuda tahu ia melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia tentu akan memarahinya habis-habisan dan berkata kalau ia adalah wanita bodoh.

Wanita itu menyeka air matanya—buliran-buliran air yang ditujukan untuk pemuda itu.

Roronoa Zoro.

**-#-**

**An Zoro x Robin fanfiction  
A missing piece from my heart..**

**-#-**

**Dreams  
One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**-#-**

Nico Robin melamun lagi sambil memegangi buku di pangkuannya; terdiam, termangu, pikirannya melangkah jauh dari dirinya sekarang. Memikirkan seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang semakin sering mampir ke dalam bunga tidurnya akhir-akhir ini.

Ah, padahal sudah satu tahun lebih berlalu semenjak mereka tidak bertemu. Dan tinggal menghitung bulan saja agar mereka dapat bertemu. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia kembali merasakan firasat buruk tentang pemuda itu?

Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah.

Namun hari ini semua seolah mendukung firasat buruk Robin—burung-burung yang terbang melintas di atas kapal Monkey D. Dragon seolah berkicau memberi tahu kalau Zoro sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, angin seolah berbisik, mengundang Robin untuk mengunjungi pemuda congkak itu, dan ombak-ombak laut seolah bermaksud mengantar Robin untuk lebih cepat datang ke tempat Zoro sekarang.

Yang katanya bersama orang yang sangat ingin dikalahkannya; Hawk Eye, Mihawk.

Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Dulu sewaktu di Thousand Sunny, Robin juga pernah bermimpi seperti ini, yang membuatnya sangat khawatir akan Zoro. Namun pemuda itu menyadarinya dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Zoro bukan seseorang yang perlu untuk dikhawatirkan.

Memang bukan.

Robin tersenyum tipis dan kembali mencoba untuk memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada buku di hadapannya, tentang sejarah, tentu saja. Zoro tidak menyukai buku itu, ia hanya menyukai buku-buku tentang pedang, pedang, dan pedang. Sepertinya tidak ada hal lain dalam otaknya selain pedang dan... Robin, tentu saja.

Robin tertawa kecil.

Mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang Zoro kadang membuatnya tergelak sendiri. Pria kasar yang mencoba untuk romantis. Pernah sekali mencoba membawakan setangkai bunga untuk Robin dalam keadaan babak belur demi menjaga kesegaran—dan keselamatan—bunga itu.

Pernah sekali mencoba untuk membuatkan kopi untuk Robin, namun yang ia masukkan bukanlah gula, melainkan garam. Hingga wajahnya memerah karena malu tidak bisa membedakan bahan pemanis dan pengasin hidangan itu.

Dan pernah berkali-kali mencoba mengucapkan kata romantis, meski hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan, namun terkadang ucapan manis Zoro tidak kalah dari Sanji yang seorang _womanizer_. Laki-laki kasar pecinta anak-anak; tidak akan tega untuk menghabisi mereka apapun alasannya, kalau bisa ia yang mati.

Roronoa Zoro—dalam ingatan Nico Robin.

"Nico Robin."

Suara seorang laki-laki cukup untuk membuat Robin terlonjak sedikit dari tempat duduknya. Ah, rupanya usahanya tadi untuk memfokuskan konsentrasinya agak gagal.

"Y-ya, Sabo-san?"

"Bisakah saya meminta waktu Anda sebentar untuk bertemu Tuan Dragon?"

"Oh, tentu saja," Robin tersenyum manis.

Ah ya, berada dalam kapal Monkey D. Dragon, ayah kandung dari kaptennya, Monkey D. Luffy adalah sebuah hadiah kecil bagi Robin—ia diperlakukan bak seorang putri di kapal itu. Andai saja Zoro tahu, pasti wajahnya akan memerah dan mencoba membuang pandangannya sambil mengelak bahwa ia marah kalau ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Robin merasa istimewa.

Robin bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan khsuus Monkey D. Dragon.

* * *

Matahari yang berbeda, tiupan angin yang berbeda, dan tentu saja, burung-burung laut yang berbeda. Juga... kapal yang berbeda.

Roronoa Zoro masih belum melepaskan rengkuhan pelukannya dari Nico Robin—begitu erat dan hangat. Wanita itu sudah banyak berubah—rambutnya semakin panjang, wajahny semakin cantik, dan tubuhnya semakin berbentuk. Seperti hadiah besar untuk Zoro setelah perjuangannya menahan rindu selama dua tahun terakhir.

Dan kini ia meluapkan semua rindu yang membuncah dalam dadanya pada wanita di pelukannya. Nico Robin.

"Aku tak berhenti memikirkanmu... bahkan terus-terusan memimpikanmu. Bagaimana kau selama dua tahun terakhir ini, Robin?"

"Merindukanmu," ucap Robin ringan.

"Hhh.. bukan jawaban itu yang kuinginkan sebenarnya, tapi kabarmu."

"Cukup baik, selama aku ada dalam kapal ayahnya Luffy, semua baik-baik saja. Mereka memenuhi kebutuhanku. Dan... kau? Kudengar kabar kau bertemu Hawk Eye, Zoro," Robin menghela nafas, melepas pelukannya dan memegang wajah Zoro lembut, "ada apa dengan matamu?"

Zoro terdiam sejenak, kemudian membelai rambut Robin, "Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Kau tidak berubah."

"Kau berharap aku akan menjawab seperti apa?"

"Ceritakan?"

Zoro berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Setelah kau menceritakan harimu."

Robin tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, _Kenshi-san_."

"Hentikan panggilan itu."

"Apa kau tak merindukan panggilan itu?"

"Tch. Saat tak ada kau di sisiku dua tahun belakangan."

Robin tersipu. Zoro kembali merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup kening wanita itu lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, dan aku tak ingin berhenti memimpikanmu saat sedang tersiksa begitu," ujarnya

"Begitupun aku."

Dua tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat, bukan pula waktu yang panjang. Cukup singkat untuk sebuah perpisahan, tapi cukup lama untuk sebuah rasa rindu yang menyesakkan. Memimpikan tentang Zoro yang terluka adalah hal yang dibenci Robin. Tapi memimpikan Zoro yang memeluknya hangat sambil memanja dirinya adalah mimpi yang selalu dinantikan oleh Robin.

Dimanapun, di kapal Monkey D. Dragon, ataupun di kapal Monkey D. Luffy, Thousand Suny.

Karena matahari yang bersinar akan terasa lebih cerah, angin yang berhembus akan terasa lebih sejuk, dan burung-burung yang berkicau akan terasa lebih ceria ketika kau berada di dekat orang yang kau cintai.

**-END-**

* * *

_**Sometimes the only thing you have to doubt is your own common sense. (—Nico Robin)**_

* * *

**#curhat**: Ini _plot-less_, tidak ada inti cerita, karena dibuat hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dan ditemani oleh segelas Nescafe Capucino di kampus Cha. Enak loh, cukup empat ribu rupiah. /tolong abaikan/

Fic ini adalah buncahan rasa rindu Cha pada FOPI dan juga pada Zoro/Robin. Hihihi... ^^

Tadaima.

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
